


Task at Hand

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Just two bros watchin' some TV together- what could happen? For kinktober day 17. Prompt used: Masturbation.





	Task at Hand

The flickering light from the television reflected off of Gladio and Nyx’s faces as they flipped channels together. It was the weekend, and the two friends had decided to get together for a casual hang out session. Nyx got up to grab himself another beer.

“Hey, beer me too, will ya?”

“Sure sure, you havin’ the same thing or do you wanna try that citrus beer I got?”

“Nah, I don’t want that weird shit, just gimme the regular stuff.”

Nyx snorted and opened the fridge. He retrieved the two beers in question and shut the door again. He started to hand Gladio his orange beer but laughed and took it back and handed him the right one after the other man had looked up at him with a grimace.

“Funnyyy,” Gladio said, taking his beer and opening it. “Fuck, I wish someone good was on TV.”

“Yeah,” Nyx agreed. “We have so many channels nowadays, but it’s all shit.”

Gladio looked at his friend from the side. “Hey… you don’t happen to have any pornos we could watch, do ya?”

Nyx looked back at him. Surprise briefly washed over his features but was immediately followed by a grin. “Well, now that you mention it….” He got up and went into his bedroom. Gladio opened his beer and swigged it down. Nyx reappeared with a largish cardboard box.

“Damn dude?!” Gladio sat up and eagerly peered inside the box. “Whatcha got?”

They both rummaged through the vast array of video discs. Nyx pointed out the pros and cons of each. They at last both agreed on one and Nyx popped it into the video player and pressed start. He opened his beer and plopped himself back onto the couch. The film began and went through its boring introductory phase. Then two men in the video took their clothes off and started to rub oil on their bodies and rubbed their dicks together. Nude frottage.

Gladio watched on with keen interest. He felt his own cock beginning to swell. He hoped it wasn’t too weird for this to happen in front of his friend, but then again, Nyx didn’t seem to mind watching pornos in front of him, so that was telling. As the film advanced and the two actors were becoming more hot and bothered, Gladio wanted to palm himself. He side-eyed Nyx. He couldn’t see much as the room was mostly darkened but it seemed he was staring intently at the screen. He became more and more horny as the minutes passed.

“I hope this isn’t too strange for you, but would you mind if I jerked off to this? I’ll keep my eyes to myself if you want.”

Nyx looked over at him and something in his eyes glinted. “No, it’s okay man. Have at it. I might join you if you that’s okay.”

“Yeah, sure. At least that way I won’t be the only one.”

They both laughed. Nyx got up to retrieve some oil. He came back with it and handed it to Gladio. He saw that he had already unzipped his pants and removed his cock. It bobbed slightly in the air. He noted its substantial length and girth. He felt his own cock twitch inside of his pants. Gladio didn’t seem to notice as he took the oil from him and drizzled some onto himself. He handed the bottle back and ran his hand up and down his shaft slowly. Nyx was mesmerized by the sight, but forced himself to turn away and sit back down and concentrate on the film. He unzipped his pants and pulled his own cock out. It was fairly hard and he rubbed some oil on himself.

Both men stroked themselves as they watched the movie. Gladio snuck some peeks at Nyx’s cock and wished he was mimicking the men in the film and rubbing his against his friend’s. He instead tried to concentrate on his stroking. His cock was rock hard and throbbing. He peeked again at Nyx and for a moment they locked eyes- Nyx had side-peeked at him at he same time! They exchanged awkward chuckles and again directed their gazes forward, their hands never leaving their cocks.

One of the men in the movie reached his orgasm, and the sound and sight of it pressed the two friends on. Slick squelching sounds could nearly be heard over the film’s audio as they increased their pace. Both kept sneaking little peeks at each other, but mostly tried to remain focused on the film and their task at hand. Gladio felt himself getting very close to climax. He pumped his hand up and down rapidly and grunts and small groans escaped his lips.

Nyx turned his head to watch his friend in earnest, who was so deep in his pleasure that he didn’t seem to notice. He increased his own tempo to match his, and the sight of Gladio’s large hand gliding over his huge cock sent him over the edge. They both climaxed at nearly the same time, moaning and grunting into the living room. Once finished, the friends found it harder to look at each other for a few minutes, but they soon relaxed and were able to laugh it off.

“I’ll go grab some paper towels. You want another beer?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Good movie, by the way.”

“Thanks. We can scope another next time if you want.”

“I’m down.” Gladio looked at Nyx with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
